


Perfect

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece about little Liam David Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Their new little bundle of joy is perfect. 

Liam David Jones is the perfect combination of his family. 

He has his father’s elf ears and piercing blue eyes.

He has the golden blonde hair of his mother. 

He shares the chin his mother and grandmother have.

He is born with a faint birthmark that resembles the scar his grandfather has thanks to his grandmother.

And as he grows older, he grows to love books just as much as his older brother. 

What filled his parents with complete and utter happiness though is what he inherited from his namesake.

He had curls just like his uncle Liam and shared a close resemblance to him as well. 

When his father looks at him all he feels is content. No bitterness and no sadness. Just happiness that he can remember his brother this way. 

Liam David Jones really was perfect.


End file.
